


More Than Useless

by Enigma13



Series: In Friends We Trust [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of WrestleMania many people were partying after the show. But for Dean and Becky, it had been a rough night of losses. So they talk about the future and maybe feel a bit better by they time they fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... so after that last one shot that was so emotional this seems completely light by comparison now. Still had fun writing this, but this is kind of my rationalization of how WrestleMania 32 went down. I hope you like it. The song title is from the band Reliant K. I thought it fit this rather well. It's a really cute song and fits them in general. Enjoy!
> 
> Update: I completely forgot about Becky's eye injury during Wrestlemania and after hearing her mention it at a Comic Con thing I needed to update this a bit. So sorry. Don't murder me.

Becky leaned most of her weigh against Dean. They were both pretty banged up from WrestleMania tonight. Dean was leaning against her almost as bad as she was with him after Charlotte had almost snapped one of her legs off. They carried each other down the hallway of the hotel and finally got to their shared room. Why she let Dean pick the one on the seventh floor she’ll never know. But Dean unlocked it and helped tug her tired body into the room. They didn’t even stop to change as they just fell onto the end of the nearest bed. 

They got back later than they would have liked. Becky’s eye injury took some time for the doctors to stitch up and it hurt like a bitch. She had been given some pain medication for it so she could sleep tonight. It would be leaving a scar for sure, and she knew that make-up had gotten in it as well so hopefully that didn’t make it look too grotesque or anything. Dean had praised her on her battle wound, saying it made her look way more badass than normal. She had to say she was a little proud of it. 

They leaned back together, his arm still around her shoulders and her arm still trapped underneath his back. They laid there and stared up at the dark ceiling together. Just the sound of their breathing could be heard in the dark room. Becky was feeling so many things, happiness at her first WrestleMania, sadness at her loss, and humiliation from being the one to tap out. That new women’s title, everything she had worked for since NXT with the other horsewomen, was right there. If she had held on longer, if she had reached further, if she had just chosen to pass out like Bayley had against Asuka, she could at least say that she had given everything, even her consciousness in the attempt.

“Y’know, Irish,” she heard Dean say, his voice tried and gravelly, “if I would have known how much you were gonna knock it out of the park, I wouldn’t have even shown up.” She felt the rumble in his chest vibrate through her body pleasantly, “Makin’ me look bad.”

She sighed, “I tapped out, Dean. I didn’t just lose, I gave up. On the biggest stage of my career, my very first WrestleMania. It’ll always be remembered as the one where Becky tapped out and Charlotte got to hold that Women’s Title.” 

Dean moved his arm that was around her shoulders and caused her tired body to shift against him, her head landing on his shoulder. “You can’t be down about that, Irish. Maybe you lost, maybe it was at WrestleMania, but you did give it your all, and put on the best match of the night. When they talk about what all you ladies did one hundred years from now, no one is gonna care who won or lost, it’s going to be the fact that Becky Lynch was a part of one of the best women’s matches in history.”

She squeezed her arm tighter around him as she lay against him; “I just wanted it so bad. I wanted to win it here so bad.” 

He hummed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “I know. Do you remember what you said to me the weekend after Roadblock?”

She smiled thinking about that weekend. They had sat in her apartment, in the dark, for hours and just talked. It took Dean a while to get his head back on straight, but he had and they had both ended up enjoying themselves. “Yeah, I do.”

She felt him nod, “You are gonna get more chances, you are going to have more WrestleManias, and you are going to earn every single thing you have coming to you.” She felt a small smile begin to take the place of her frown. “You are Becky Lynch, that new women’s belt was made for you, and when the time is right you are going to take it.”

“How do you know that?” Becky asked in a whisper, even she could hear how small her voice sounded.

“Because I’m the president of the Becky Lynch fan club. I’ve been a fan of yours for years before I met you and I’m an even bigger one now. I’ll always be your number one fan, Irish. Win, lose, or draw.”

Becky didn’t say anything and just let the meaning behind his words wash over her for a minute. Dean wasn’t always like this, they would usually just trade quips at each other because Dean was usually too uncomfortable to have situations like this happen often. Her silence apparently made him nervous.

“Sorry, that was dumb. I’m not very good at this thing.” 

Becky didn’t even move her head, she simply threw her other arm over his torso and hugged him, “Thank you, I needed to hear that.” 

“Anytime, Irish. We keep each other on track.” She hummed in agreement; they had done a pretty good job for each other so far.

“I’m feeling better, you don’t have to stick around for me. Roman won the title tonight you should go party with your friend.” She knew he had been proud of Roman when he won the title. She had been there with him in the medical room watching it together. Seeing his face light up when his old Shield teammate made his entrance, his frown when the WWE Universe booed the Samoan man as loud as they could, and his bright grin when he pinned Triple H. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m pretty beat from trying to drag Lesnar to hell with me, and he didn’t really invite me out with him.” Dean’s voice sounded so broken at this fact that Becky just nuzzled into him. They had talked about Dean’s match with Lesnar and Dean had confessed to her that he knew he wasn’t going to win. But he wanted to lose in style and drag Lesnar into the deepest pit of hell in the process. 

“Well, then you can stay here and be my pillow for a while.” Becky had met him before her match that night and told him how proud she was of him. He had wished her good luck and meandered off to medical. She felt his chest muscles relax and then he let out a deep chuckle, sending the pleasant vibrations through her again.

“Sounds good, Irish. Just don’t drool on me.”

Becky gave him a lazy swat of her hand, “I don’t drool.”

She could feel him grinning, “You totally do.”

They laid there together for a while before Becky’s eyes started to droop, she burrowed further into the comfy pillow that was her friend and sighed. Just before she dropped off into sleep, lying on top of him, she felt him press his lips into her hair again, and whisper, “I’m so proud of you, Becky.”

She let that thought bring a sleepy smile to her face as she fell asleep curled up against him, knowing that he would soon join her and they could be rested for RAW tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? I got tons more of these suckers. What I'm gonna end up doing is to keep posting them as one shots when it has to do with the WWE storylines going on. As far as maybe some goofy one shots about their life outside of WWE or maybe doing one shots based on what other people think of their "relationship" will be in a chaptered story within the series! I still take prompts as well! I've got up until Money in the Bank written, then there's only two more after that plus, whatever happens at Battleground. Leave a kudos and comment if you liked. I've been Enigma and I'll see you soon.


End file.
